In a light-emitting component with a carrier composed of a potting material, short-wave electromagnetic radiation can get into the carrier and damage the carrier because of the light-sensitive potting material. Furthermore, electromagnetic radiation can escape at the side leading to losses of light and possibly to inhomogeneous color distribution of the emitted light.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component having high efficiency and an inexpensive and simplified method of producing one or a plurality of these components.